


saying yeses and pleases on your knees

by hummingbirdswords



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: Town Hall is empty. Emma made sure of it because she doesn't want to be interrupted.There's an office and a strap-on and sex. I mean...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Four and half months ago I was drunk. I also made a promise to write this fic. And, well, I've finally done it. 
> 
> This one's for you, Jen!

The mayor was the only person left in Town Hall when Emma slammed Regina’s office door shut. She had made sure nobody else was around. She cleared out the building herself and then magically sealed the doors so nobody could get in. Emma wasn’t taking any chances, would not be interrupted by anyone.

 

At the sound of the door slamming, Regina looked up from her desk with a scowl. It only partially disappeared when she saw that it was Emma who had let herself in and loudly shut the door. “Are you announcing your presence to all of the building?”

 

“Well, since you’re the only one here...” Emma shrugged her shoulders, looking around the office to decide on a location. “I guess I am, yeah.”

 

Regina almost went back to work, had started lowering her head. Then, Emma’s words must have registered. “What do you mean I’m the only one here? Town Hall’s doors aren’t to be shut for another–”

 

“Did it already,” Emma interrupted, aimlessly walking around Regina’s office. “Everybody is gone. It’s just you and me here. Nobody else.” She grinned a little as she looked at Regina, feeling her skin start to warm with excitement for what was to come.

 

Regina’s brow furrowed. “What is going on here, Emma?”

 

She licked her lips, hands in the pockets of her cargo pants as she leaned against the table casually. “You remember that conversation we had a few weeks ago?”

 

“Do be more specific, dear. We have several conversations every day.”

 

Emma nodded, letting her eyes run over Regina slowly. She was wearing a black vest over a white button down shirt, an extra button undone like it usually was when it was late in the evening and Regina was getting tired. Emma knew from all the times she had dropped by that Regina absently rubbed and scratched her chest as she finished up her work, had watched Regina’s hand disappear a little in her shirt enough times to clearly picture it.

 

Regina’s brow raised impatiently, so Emma smiled at her while removing her jacket and tossing it to a chair. “This particular conversation happened at the house,” she said, fixing her muscle shirt on her and bringing her eyes back to Regina, lowering her voice as she added, “in bed.”

 

Regina’s nostrils flared as she ran her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her office chair, her eyes raking over Emma’s body. Emma could feel her gaze like a warm caress, like fingers sliding up her bare arms, palms on her breasts and abdomen, squeezing her hips and teasing her thighs. Regina swallowed and dragged her tongue over her lower lip and moved her eyes to the space between Emma’s hips for a moment.

 

Emma almost shivered when Regina looked back up to meet her eyes, her pupils blown wide, eyes dark and full of desire already. Still, Regina questioned, “Which conversation?”

 

Emma decided to play along, pretty sure Regina already knew but having no problem confirming it for her. “If I remember correctly, there was something about you being bent over that desk you’re sitting behind.” She shrugged like she hadn’t said much of anything, like she couldn’t see Regina shifting ever so slightly in her seat, thighs probably pressing together tightly.

 

Regina’s nostrils flared again, her fingers curling around the arms of her chair.

 

Emma continued as she pulled her hair up and used the elastic around her wrist to secure it in a quick, messy bun. “Or was it on this table? Hmm. Maybe both. Ring any bells?”

 

Regina cleared her throat and nodded her head. “A few.”

 

Emma closed her eyes and mentally brought herself back to the night she was referring to. She could almost feel Regina’s wet flesh clenching around her fingers as she had fucked her, feel the nails that had been digging into her back. Regina had been so far gone, so close to another orgasm. She shared more in those moments, freely told Emma her desires and thoughts without even needing prompting.

 

Emma licked her lips, blinking her eyes open. “Stretch you,” Emma recalled as she slid her hand over her thigh, heading towards her hips. “Fill you,” she breathed out, watching Regina as Regina watched Emma’s hand. _“Fuck_ you.” She moved to the crotch of her pants and squeezed her hand down, forcing out her breath as she felt the silicone toy beneath her.

 

Regina swallowed audibly, crossing her legs as she shifted in her seat again. “Are you–?” Her eyes moved up to Emma’s, so much want on display, eagerness and sheer desire.

 

Emma bit her lip as she gently thrust up against her hand, rolled her teeth over her lip and hummed in her throat. “Am I what? Am I going to do those things to you? Am I going to fuck you right here in your office?”

 

Regina’s eyelids fell shut. Her red lips parted for the rush of breath that left her mouth.

 

Regina when aroused was an intoxicating sight, and Emma was already feeling drunk off of it. She had to take a measured breath before she got lost in her own desire, forgot herself and rushed into things like she hadn’t thought the entire night through. She wanted to take this slow, knew that was what Regina would want as well.

 

“I bet you’ll look good on your knees,” Emma said, already imagining having Regina down in front of her.

 

Regina’s eyes opened suddenly. She straightened up and fluffed her fingers through her short hair. “What makes you think I’d get on my knees for you?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow, sliding her chair back towards her desk like she was preparing to get to work.

 

Emma almost let her confidence slip, confused by the way things felt like they were turning around. But she saw Regina’s eyes fall down to where Emma’s hand was still resting over the silicone cock strapped to her and easily pushed away her confusion. Regina was still very much interested.

 

“You mean besides the fact that I know you’ve thought about it already?”

 

“Thinking of doing something doesn’t mean I actually would.”

 

“True,” Emma agreed easily. “But...” She grabbed the toy through her pants again and slowly rocked her hips. Regina was so predictable, her tongue wetting her lips and her eyes following Emma’s every move. “I can read you better than anyone else. I can usually tell when you want something, and I haven’t even taken it out of my pants yet and you look like you’d do just about anything to have my cock inside you.”

 

Regina’s nostrils flared at the words ‘my cock’, the pen she’d picked up falling right back out of her hand with a loud clink. “Is that so?” she asked, the words struggling to stay even as her breath hitched.

 

Emma grinned proudly and nodded. Regina wanted her so badly, and she wasn’t going to be staying calm and collected much longer – not that she was doing too well at it at the moment. “Mhmm.”

 

“Well,” Regina said, clearing her throat and forcing her eyes away from Emma, “I guess we’ll see about that when you decide to do more than just talk about it.”

 

“A challenge,” she said with amusement, putting both hands on the table she was leaning against. “Okay. Less talking. More action.”

 

A small smirk appeared on Regina’s lips, but she bit the lower one to make it disappear. “You’re still talking.”

 

Emma bit the inside of her cheek, looking at Regina. “Get up and come over here,” she requested.

 

Regina leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow. “No,” she said.

 

“No,” Emma repeated slowly, expecting it. She moved her shirt out of the way so the button on her pants was visible. She pulled at her pants, not unbuttoning but letting the material pull the silver button. “Really?”

 

Regina dropped her eyes to watch Emma, but she didn’t budge.

 

“I guess you can stay all the way over there if you really want to.” She shrugged, popping the button on her pants open and then playing with the zipper. “I just thought you might like to turn that little fantasy of yours into something real.”

 

Regina licked her lips and slipped her hand into her shirt, rubbing her chest and sliding up to her shoulder. “Hmm. Unzip your pants, Emma,” Regina ordered – _ordered_.

 

Emma tried to fight the shiver that crawled up her spine at the sound of Regina telling her what to do, but she couldn’t. This wasn’t about either of them being in control of the other, about one person taking the lead. Emma could take some commands. She just hoped Regina was up for doing the same.

 

She played with the zipper a little more before slowly inching it down, only going halfway, eating up the sight of Regina’s eyes zeroing in on the junction of her thighs. “Want me to keep going?”

 

Regina’s eyes snapped up to look at Emma, impatient. “Of course I do.”

 

“Ask me nicely,” Emma instructed this time, her heart beating with excitement as she waited.

 

Regina pressed her lips together and seemed to consider her options as she lowered her eyes back down to where Emma’s fingers were toying with the zipper. Her brow furrowed with deep lines.

 

Emma started working the zipper up. “Or we can start over and go back to the button,” she suggested. “Your choice.”

 

“Emma,” Regina warned.

 

“I said it’s your choice.”

 

She let out a breath and pushed back from the desk so she could cross her legs again, squeezing them together and biting her lip. “Please unzip your pants – all the way this time, since you apparently need the clarification.”

 

"That last part was completely unnecessary, but I'll let it slide."

 

Emma slid the zipper down and slipped her hand into her pants. She cupped the toy and felt the leather harness against her palm. A surge of desire shot through her and made her roll her hips up into her hand as she pushed down, the strap-on pressing to her clit just enough to make a genuine moan, soft and low, slip past her lips as she looked into Regina’s dark eyes.

 

Regina dampened her lips and pulled her hand from her shoulder to rub it down her thigh instead. “Are you going to show me? Or did you want me to watch you play with it and yourself all night?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes as she smirked. “Don’t even bother pretending like you wouldn’t like that.”

 

Regina swallowed, lowering her eyes back to the space between her hips. “Maybe if you were doing more than taunting me right now, I would.”

 

Emma kept her eyes on Regina as she pulled back the flap of her pants to the side completely and then pulled out the toy, one of Regina’s favorite. It had ridges and curved just how she liked it. Emma could see she approved of the choice as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth and bit on it, humming low in her throat.

 

“Your turn,” Emma said, wrapping her hand around the firm but flexible silicone. She enjoyed the feel of it in her hand, the weight of it. Regina hmmed and met Emma’s eyes. “Show me something,” she requested, trying not to greedily run her eyes over Regina.

 

A slow, flirty smirk grew on Regina’s lips as she slid her chair back towards the window. “Is that how this is going to go? Quid pro quo? You give me something I want, and then I return the favor?” She slid one of her hands across her chest and let her fingers glide over her skin, trailing down until she could sweep her hand over one of her breasts. She hummed in her throat and arched into her own hand. “Hmmm, Emma?”

 

Emma swallowed the saliva that gathered in her mouth quickly. “Y-yeah. Sounds fair to me.”

 

Regina moved to the first button and circled it with her fingernail. “But what do you want? You already know what I want? I think if we’re really going to make this _fair,_ you should tell me what it is that you want.”

 

“Right now, I just want you to stop making me wait. Take off the vest.”

 

Regina lifted her gaze without moving her head, her eyes dark and sultry. “Perhaps you should come do it for me.” She swept her tongue over her lips and leaned back, pushed her chest forward, the button on her shirt straining a little. “You want me, do you not? Show me.”

 

Emma was moving and slipping her toy back into her pants before the last word slowly passed Regina’s lips. Her cargo pants were too loose on her hips for her to keep them unbuttoned, so she had to put it away for a few minutes so she didn’t have to worry about holding up her pants. She needed her hands free, wanted to get them on Regina.

 

A happy little moan left Regina’s throat when Emma rounded her desk and immediately pulled her up to her feet by her arms. Emma slid her hands over to her shoulders, down over her breasts, and then grabbed her hips. She quickly spun them around and backed Regina up against her desk, feeling herself pulse heavily between her legs with arousal when Regina gasped and smirked at her. It was the sexiest thing ever – the lust in dark eyes, the sounds that formed in her throat, the way Regina let Emma move her around however she wanted her.

 

“That’s more like it,” Regina purred, a fire in her eyes as she ran her blunt nails over Emma’s upper arms.

 

Emma’s choices had all been well-thought out, and she had chosen the muscle shirt to show off the very muscles Regina was touching. Like she told her, she knew what Regina liked. Her biceps, especially when they were flexing or glistening with sweat, were pretty high on the list.

 

Emma pressed her hips into Regina’s and let her feel the bulge in her pants against her pubic bone. She leaned forward, her hands slipping between them to unbutton the black vest. Her nose brushed against Regina’s neck and then behind her ear, the faint scent of her perfume or shampoo making her dizzy. She smelt like dark berries and spice, not too strong or overpowering, just enough to make Emma want to bury her nose in the crook of Regina's neck and breathe in.

 

Regina took in a sharp breath at almost the same time, tilting her head to the side as an invitation. Emma took it, roughly popped open one button and then dragged her wet tongue up the side of Regina’s neck. Regina’s breath hitched and her hips rolled against the toy in Emma’s pants. Emma kissed below her ear and then higher, capturing Regina’s ear lobe between her teeth and sucking it into the warmth of her mouth. She licked it with her tongue and then gently scraped across it with her teeth.

 

Emma unbuttoned the second button with just as much force as the first one and stepped back to look at Regina, into her eyes as she worked the last button through the hole a little and then yanked the two sides apart. Regina groaned loudly and pulled her lip between her teeth, slowly biting it.

 

She pushed the vest off Regina’s shoulders and slid her hands up Regina’s stomach. “How much do you like this shirt?” Emma asked with gleaming eyes, feeling every breath Regina took as her chest rose and fell.

 

“Don’t even think about it. You rip it, lose a button, or anything else, it will be the last time I allow you to touch me.”

 

Emma hooked her finger between the two sides of the shirt where the button was, pulled it towards her and away from Regina’s skin. “I don’t believe you,” Emma said, pulling a little harder, making Regina jerk forward.

 

Regina’s breath hitched when Emma yanked. Her lashes fluttered, and then her eyelids fell shut. “Try me,” she whispered, but it sounded more like a plea than the threat it was supposed to be.

 

And so Emma pulled the opposite sides of Regina’s shirt apart, hard and quick, feeling a rush when Regina gasped and the first three buttons popped and fell to the floor, exposing skin and black satin. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for a reaction from Regina, and then it felt like _everywhere_ was pulsing when she got one, when Regina roughly pulled her closer by her neck and demanded a kiss from her mouth that Emma easily gave to her.

 

Regina nipped and licked at her lips, pulled the lower one into her mouth and slowly sucked on it with practiced perfection. Emma moaned and scrambled to get her hands into Regina’s shirt. Regina shivered when Emma’s fingertips tickled her ribs. Emma smiled into the kiss and pressed her body against Regina, felt Regina rubbing against her with unabashed need. It felt incredible.

 

She could get lost in Regina’s mouth, in the small whimpers when their tongues danced and then Emma pulled back. She’d been kissing Regina for months, but she still felt excitement bursting inside her like it was the first time. Her head still spun like a broken carousel that was going too quickly and couldn’t stop. Her knees felt weak when Regina moaned into her mouth and stole her breath from her.

 

She pulled Regina away with fingers tangled in her hair and heard Regina gasp when Emma made her tilt her head back. Her breath was hot and heavy on Regina’s skin when she dropped kisses down her throat. Emma wanted to feel the rush of her heavy pulse beneath her tongue when she licked her, hear Regina’s breath hitch when she sank her teeth into her skin and bit down.

 

“Mmm, yeah,” Regina breathed out as Emma sucked, hard, at the base of her neck. Her fingers curled around Emma’s biceps. “That’s it,” she whispered under her breath.

 

Emma pulled back with a pop and grinned, ran her finger over the wet spot with a fingertip and listened to Regina gasp again. “Finish taking your shirt off.” She stepped back, feeling hot and needing a second to breathe – just a second, though, wanting her hands and mouth back on Regina now that she had started touching her.

 

Regina was breathing heavily, her shirt pulled open all the way down to her navel. She wiped around her mouth, lipstick smudged and lips glistening from their kiss. Her eyes were hungry and burning with desire as she looked at Emma. “What happened to asking nicely? Only expected of me?” she asked, trying to normalize her breathing still.

 

Emma smiled at Regina and pulled her chair closer so she could sit down in it. She fell down heavily and let it roll away a few inches before pulling on the desk to bring her back to Regina. She sat close to the edge and spread her legs, Regina standing between them, looking down at Emma as the blonde leaned forward and kissed her stomach. Her lips brushed the soft skin slowly. She could feel Regina shiver and fingers lightly moving over her hair. She grinned and flicked her tongue over Regina’s belly button before sucking the skin below the slight dip, knowing it was sensitive and the suction drove Regina crazy.

 

She moaned deeply and held Emma’s head to her. Emma opened her mouth wider and sucked hard and slow. Regina twisted into her and she added her teeth into the mix, pressing down lightly, and then with purpose when Regina whispered her name out into the office, panting.

 

“Please,” Emma blew against the wet skin when she finished, tilting her head to look up at Regina while her lips were still touching her stomach. She dragged her mouth over the smooth plane and slid her hands over the backs of Regina’s thighs. “Please finish taking your shirt off for me.”

 

Regina nodded silently and waited for Emma to lean back in the chair. Emma was watching her, loved the sight of her breathless and turned on with clothes all messed up. She loved it almost as much as she loved to see trust in Regina’s eyes, see her smiling in the morning when they woke up beside each other. She just loved to look at Regina, see her, all of her, every side of her.

 

Regina pulled her shirt free from her pants and slowly worked the last few buttons free. The white shirt fell open and Regina took her time unbuttoning her sleeves, making Emma wait just like before, but not as long. This time she actually removed it, neatly placed it down on the side of the desk. She stood proudly in front of Emma.

 

“God, you are beautiful,” Emma whispered as she sat up. She ran her hands over Regina’s sides and around to her back, smiling when Regina looked into her eyes.

 

She gently stroked Emma’s cheek and pulled her by her chin while leaning down. She brushed their lips together softly. The kiss was sweet and like a reminder of everything they were to each other, everything they had. And when her tongue flicked against Emma’s lips and she pulled one between her teeth, bit down on it, made Emma’s blood rush, it was a promise of what was to come, how much she wanted it being told to Emma without any words. Emma grabbed her hips and answered her with a moan, turning their slow kiss into something deep and hard.

 

Emma moved back up to her feet without breaking their kiss. Regina pulled herself to sit on her desk with Emma’s help, and then legs were wrapped around her hips. Emma ran her hands over Regina’s thighs, up and down, squeezing her fingers down close to her hips each time. It made Regina’s breath rush out.

 

“Imagine,” Emma started saying as her lips slid over Regina’s. “Imagine if I’d come like this during the middle of the day.” She ran her nails up to Regina’s stomach, her sides, slid her fingers over her back. “Imagine people possibly being right outside of your door,” she whispered into her mouth before biting down on Regina’s bottom lip and making her moan deeply. “I didn’t even tell you what I was planning, just had you get up for some reason.

 

“And I kissed my way to your ear,” she continued, doing just that, leaving butterfly kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear, soft and sweet. “If I whispered that I wanted you, that I needed to be inside you, and then I - -” she reached for Regina’s hand and slid it down her stomach and to her cargo pants, squeezed down around the cock as she said her next words, breathy and hot, “- - let you feel me, pressed that up against you... And, mmmm, yes, you moaned just like that. Would you let me fuck you?”

 

Regina was panting against Emma, her hand moving to the button of Emma’s pants as she shook her head against the blonde. “Absolutely not. Some of us are professional.”

 

Emma grinned and pulled Regina to the edge of the desk, fingers digging into her hips. “I waited, didn’t I? I’ve been thinking about this all day. But I waited.”

 

Regina hummed, using both her hands to get to what she wanted. “All day?”

 

Emma nodded, kissing the side of Regina’s neck. “I had to touch myself before I came here,” she mumbled against Regina’s skin, her cheeks burning hot like a flame.

 

Regina murmured something under her breath that Emma couldn’t hear and moaned in her throat.

 

She brushed kisses along Regina’s clavicle, her chest, felt Regina pulling at the edge of her shirt and allowed Regina to pull it off for her. The air made her nipples twitch as she stood up. Regina’s eyes were on her braless breasts, her breathing heavy, and Emma nearly fell to her knees when Regina leaned down to her chest and ran the flat of her tongue between her breasts, taking a long lick up her sternum.

 

Regina pushed her away and slid off the desk, eyes dancing with something arousing and promising. “Did you think about me?” she asked, reaching behind her but not taking off her bra, waiting. “Hmm, Emma?”

 

Emma swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

Regina’s lips slowly formed a smirk. The strap on her left shoulder started sliding down. “Tell me, what did you think about?” Her voice lowered to a tone that was pure sex and made Emma gush with a new rush of liquid heat between her legs. “Fucking me, here, at my desk?”

 

Emma _nnghed._ Her thighs clenched at the way ‘fucking’ sounded leaving Regina’s mouth. “Yes,” she admitted.

 

“Mmm.” Regina let her bra fall away from her chest, pulled it off her arms. She held it by the strap and let it fall down to her desk with their shirts. She leaned back with her hands on the desk, her breasts capped with pebbled nipples that were begging to be licked. “Is that all?” she asked, crooking her finger and signaling for Emma to come closer.

 

Emma did so eagerly, her mouth practically watering with how much she wanted to wrap her mouth around one of Regina’s breasts and taste her skin on her tongue. But Regina stopped her before she could, raised an eyebrow. Emma rolled her eyes. “No, there was more.”

 

Regina’s nostrils flared. She gave a slight nod and slid her hand over Emma’s shoulder blade, pulled her in. She sighed when Emma slowly licked over the warm skin that surrounded her nipple, her lashes fluttering as Emma circled it with her tongue and then pulled it into her mouth for a hard suck. A moan vibrated in her throat and she arched forward, seeking more – and more Emma gave her, swirling her tongue around and pulling the beaded flesh tight between her rubbing lips. She let out the softest breaths, watching Emma with heavy lids.

 

Regina’s tongue swept over her lower lip slowly before she pulled it between her teeth and bit it. Emma mimicked her actions and moved her mouth to Regina’s other breast and licked before using her teeth, gentle and then slowly pressing down hard enough to leave a mark. Regina’s breath came a little heavier, her fingernails scratching Emma’s shoulder, pulling her. Emma muffled her moan with Regina’s breast, sucking a mouthful and listening to Regina's sweet sounds of pleasure. Her head was spinning spinning spinning, so she almost didn’t hear Regina’s next question.

 

“What else?”

 

“Hmm?” Emma asked, confused until she wasn’t, until she was straightening up and her hands were sliding over Regina’s breasts and squeezing them. “You were on your knees,” she said into her ear. It was part of the fantasy. Regina being bent over her desk, fucked in her office. Regina on her knees, giving her a blow job while she was wearing the toy – but Emma was sure that part had been more for Emma’s benefit, wasn’t sure how much Regina actually wanted that part herself. “You were looking up at me. I didn’t last long once I imagined that.”

 

Regina visibly shivered and made Emma look at her. She traced Emma’s lips with two of her fingers, looked at her with a thoughtful expression. “Is that what you want?”

 

Emma started to look away, but Regina turned her back so they were facing each other. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips over Emma’s bottom one, and then the top. Emma sighed and stepped forward, enjoying the feeling of their breasts touching, their skin warm against each other. She wrapped her arms around Regina and got lost in her softness, her gentle caresses. She kissed and kissed and kissed Regina until it felt like they had used up all of the oxygen and they were spinning together.

 

“I would,” Regina said, licking her lips and darting her eyes down as she pushed Emma back a few inches. “If you wanted me to, I would do it for you.” She flicked her eyes back up and slid her hand down Emma’s unbuttoned pants, twisting her wrist slightly and pulling on the silicone cock. “On my knees,” she went on, her voice hypnotizing. “In my mouth.” She pulled the dildo free and slid her hand to Emma’s hip and pulled her back, the toy between them as she rocked her hips slightly. “Is that what you want, Emma?”

 

Emma nodded eagerly, her breath rushing out as she answered, “Fuck, yes.”

 

Regina hummed in her throat, a twinkle in her eyes as she leaned closer. “Then all you have to say is _please._ That’s all.”

 

Emma groaned, stepping back so she could spin Regina around. “You first,” she said, turning Regina quickly and bending her over the desk in one quick movement. She pressed herself to the back of Regina’s body and leaned over her, planted a few kisses on her shoulder blade. “I want to be inside you.” She licked slowly up Regina’s neck with the flat of her tongue, felt Regina shake against her. “I’m going to stretch you.” She worked her hand around Regina’s hip, her knuckle hitting the desk but the pain being ignored as she found the button on Regina’s pants. “I’m going to fill you.” She easily undid the button and zipper and slid her hand into Regina’s pants.

 

She gasped and rolled her hips back, her ass rubbing against Emma and the dildo. “Fuck me,” rushed out of Regina’s mouth as Emma slipped into her panties and found her wetness, thick and abundant.

 

Emma nodded, grinning. “And I’m going to fuck you,” she promised, sliding her mouth over Regina’s cheek and to her mouth.

 

Regina turned her head enough to bring their lips together. The kiss was wet and sloppy at first, needy, and then it was more breaths than kisses once Emma slipped her fingers through the wetness that was soaking the brunette’s underwear. Regina panted and rolled her hips, and Emma let the toy that was between them rub against Regina’s ass while she teased her clit, lightly touching it and then moving away. It was slippery and thick between her fingers, so sensitive to Emma’s touch.

 

She caught Regina’s bottom lip between her teeth one more time and pulled on it as she started to stand up properly. It made Regina hiss, her tongue coming out to soothe the pain Emma had caused. She slipped her hand out of Regina’s underwear, quieted her whimpering with the fingers that were wet with her arousal.

 

Regina’s eyes fell shut, her lips open. She sucked Emma’s fingers into her mouth and lapped at them with her tongue, tasting herself and making Emma forget what she had been about to do. The sight of her fingers, two of them, curving down and sliding against Regina’s tongue made her _weak._ Regina moaned and sucked harder, tongue wiggling between the digits and flickering up and down.

 

“Jesus,” Emma breathed out. She could see Regina licking her, her tongue between the folds of her flesh and teasing her where she was sensitive – or sucking the cock that was still pressing against Regina’s butt, spreading her lips apart and filling her mouth. Emma groaned and slid her fingers deeper into Regina’s mouth and watched them disappear.

 

She had to stop before she got herself distracted. She wanted to be inside Regina. She wanted to give her what she wanted, slide into her and drive her wild. After, she could enjoy how pretty Regina’s mouth was with something in it, how soft her lips looked as they slid up and down. Later, she told herself, pulling her wet fingers free and leaning down to kiss Regina softly on the mouth.

 

“I’m going to take these off of you,” Emma said as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of Regina’s slacks. Regina hummed in what Emma assumed was agreement or permission and stepped out of her heels as the pants were pulled over the curve of her ass.

 

Emma bent down and picked the pants up from the floor, didn’t want to hear anything about dirtied pants when she’d already ripped Regina’s shirt. She shook them out and added them to the pile of clothes. She had to step back and take in the full sight of Regina bent over her desk in nothing but a pair of panties that were pulled out of place, the wet, puffy folds of her labia exposed as Regina’s back arched.

 

Emma brushed her fingers against her labia and made her groan. “Slide your underwear off for me,” she said, her words heavy with the desire that felt like it would soon spiral out of control in her. She kicked off her own shoes and took off her pants, something about being completely naked in Regina’s office making her skin feel warm and tingly.

 

Regina glanced over her shoulder, at Emma, and then complied, slowly. She worked one side down, rolled her hips a little, and then did the other, revealing her perfect ass and her wet sex to Emma. She let them slide down to her thighs and them Emma took the underwear from her and helped her step out of them before they hit the floor.

 

Emma pulled her lip into her mouth and nibbled on it while she traced every delicate curve of Regina’s body – her tight calves, her thighs, her squeezable ass, down the slope her back made to her shoulders. She ached and throbbed and wanted so damn badly. She smoothed her hands down Regina’s back and then grabbed her ass, her thumbs slipping down to her wetness and spreading Regina’s folds.

 

Regina shuddered and pushed stuff to the side on her desk, raised up on her forearms. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at Emma, lust and need swirling in her eyes, pulling Emma in. Her hips pushed back. “Was everything you said just talk, Emma? Or are you going to use that thing?” she asked, her voice far from steady despite her attempt to make it so.

 

Emma hummed, raking her nails over Regina’s ass. She lightly scratched from the base of her back to the tops of her thighs, and then again, harder, and harder the next time, listening to Regina’s breath get heavier, the brunette still watching her. She scratched red lines over her skin that disappeared almost instantly and then smacked her hand down, light enough not to really hurt, but enough to cause a temporary sting and redness on one cheek.

 

Regina’s breath rushed and she bit her lip, a moan in her throat as she pushed back into Emma. She brought her hand back and lightly tugged Emma by the dildo strapped to her. “I want you inside me.” Emma’s hand slipped down to Regina’s wetness, two fingers dipping into her heat. _“Oh._ That’s a nice start, but not what I meant.”

 

Emma curved her fingers inside her and pressed against her walls, quickly moved the tips of her fingers and felt wetness gush around her while Regina’s legs shook and she breathed loudly through her nose. “Let go,” she whispered, pulling the toy from Regina and spreading her wetness on the tip. There was plenty more between Regina’s legs, inside her, and that was all Emma wanted to make sure of before she slid the cock into her.

 

Emma pulled Regina a little closer and made her raise her hips. She licked her lips. She could see Regina clenching with anticipation, wet and blood engorged, so ready for Emma. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning at just the sight of her. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and rubbed the head against Regina. She rubbed her labia and slipped between the parted folds, heard Regina gasp when she went down to her clit and swirled around.

 

“Inside. Me.” Regina hissed her words behind clenched teeth, her legs starting to tremble again as Emma teased her.

 

She rubbed at her entrance and made Regina _ahhh_ and try to push back. But Emma wanted to be the one to push into her, not have Regina backing into her because she was getting impatient – so she pulled away. Regina groaned, loudly, an almost desperate look in her eyes as she looked back at Emma.

 

“Shhh,” Emma whispered, sliding her hand over the brunette’s ass and back. She positioned the toy at Regina’s opening. “Nice and slow,” she told her, holding Regina’s eyes as she pushed the bulbous tip past her sensitive entrance, let her feel the ridges, enjoy the girth. She watched Regina’s lashes flutter and her lips part to release a soft moan as Emma fed her inch after inch, stretching her just like she promised, filling her with the toy.

 

“Yes,” she hissed, closing her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as Emma pushed into her. Emma’s heart skipped because of it.

 

“There we go,” Emma said quietly, sliding both her hands over Regina’s back and pressing against her, feeling Regina’s skin on her own when she covered her. She bent down and pressed her mouth to Regina's back. Her hard nipples brushed over Regina. She hummed softly and gave her an extra kiss, holding her lips to her spine.

 

She straightened and looked down, her hands on Regina’s hips as she slowly slid out of her, the toy glistening with wetness. Regina let her head fall forward, her shoulder blades raised. Emma slowly drove back into her, letting her feel every inch of the cock. She moved back and forth, slowly, in and out, in and out. She dampened her lips and listened to Regina’s breaths, loud but close to being steady, coming out with a little force whenever Emma slid back into her after pulling out to the head.

 

She moaned when Regina worked her hips to meet her thrust, felt her clit pulse heavily in response. She grabbed Regina by the hips and thrust forward, a hard, quick movement, sudden. Regina’s breath breaking, shattering in the air as she grasped the edge of her desk, made Emma moan again.

 

“Yes,” she whispered, spreading her legs further apart and rolling her hips.

 

Emma squeezed a handful of Regina’s ass and drove her hips forward, hard and quick. Her blood rushed when Regina gasped and whispered another yes. She slowly slid out and then rocked forward, each time going a little faster, a little harder, watching Regina’s ass as she bounced against it.

 

“Mmm.” She leaned her head down, her mouth pressed to her arm, a moan being muffled.

 

“Uh-uh.” She reached up and pulled Regina’s arm from under her mouth, bent it behind her back and used it to hold onto, to pull Regina to her when she penetrated her, three steady, hard, short strokes. “I wanna hear you.” She rocked into her, picking up her pace, making Regina’s breath rush, tiny moans escaping from her throat. “We’re the only ones here. Let me hear you, Regina. Please.”

 

Regina murmured, “Oh God,” under her breath and moaned when Emma slammed into her.

 

Emma grinned and let her have her arm back. She reached for her shoulder instead and rolled her hips while she was buried deep inside Regina, the slight friction against her clit making her moan right along with Regina. She engaged the muscles in her back, thighs, and butt as she pulled away from Regina and slid back in, her eyes falling shut as she worked her hips back and forth, moving to the wet sound of Regina’s flesh against the toy and her small moans. It was the most erotic thing ever – the scent of arousal in the air, Regina moaning softly, the way Regina just kept on taking and taking Emma driving into her.

 

“I bet,” Emma started saying, her breaths heavy between her words, “when you come to work tomorrow...” She pushed Regina flat against the desk, her hands on the middle of her back while her hips swirled and then thrust, swirled and then thrust, Regina moaning _yeses_ and _ohs_ on every thrust. “All you’re gonna be able to think about is me.”

 

Regina mmmed. “Yeah?”

 

Emma bit on her lower lip, her weight pressing down onto Regina a little as she continued rolling her hips and then rocking into Regina, making her breath hitch and her moans come more frequently. “Yeah,” she breathed out, closing her eyes and listening to the wet sound of Regina around her. Her clit throbbed and throbbed.

 

Regina’s hand slammed against the desk. Emma’s eyes popped up, searching Regina’s face. She was biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut tightly. “I need... Emma... Please.”

 

Emma slid her hands down Regina’s back and pulled her by her hips, slowed down and pulled out almost completely. She reached up and stroked Regina’s hair when she whimpered, rubbed her hip with the other one. “I’m going to give you what you need,” she promised. Regina’s entire body shook when she slid her fingers down her spine. “I’ve got you.”

 

She leaned down and kissed the other woman’s back, her skin heated. The toy slipped out of Regina and she had to quiet her again, this time pulling her up from the desk and making her turn around, Regina’s legs a little shaky. Emma kissed her on the mouth, warm and slow, sliding her tongue into Regina’s mouth and teasing out the tiny mmms she loved so much.

 

She walked Regina backwards, taking her over to the leather chair and pulling Regina to sit on her lap. Her hands were everywhere for a moment, sliding up and down her back, squeezing her ass, touching her breasts. She had an overwhelming need to _feel_ Regina, and Regina moaned and arched and responded so beautifully to every touch. Regina’s legs fell on either side of the chair, no arms to get in the way. As they continued to kiss, Emma took the silicone cock and rubbed it against Regina, sliding it down to her opening. Regina bit at her lips in response, her entire body quivering.

 

Regina eased down onto the toy, her head falling back as it stretched her once again. She tilted her hips and _ahhed_ as it disappeared between her walls, her hands holding onto Emma’s shoulders as she sank down on it. When she was down to the hilt, she rolled her head to the side and met Emma’s eyes, biting her lip.

 

Emma slid her hands up to Regina’s breasts and gave them both a squeeze. “I like this better,” Emma let her know, sliding her hands down to the brunette’s hips and adjusting a little.

 

Regina’s eyebrow arched. Her tongue swept over her lip as Emma rocked her hips up. “What?”

 

“Being able to look at you. Into your eyes,” she elaborated, the two of them starting a slow rhythm that she knew would only be slow for a few more moments. Regina was on the edge, just needed a little push. She needed Emma at her clit, rubbing it, stroking it, giving the needy bundle of nerves the attention she had not been giving it before. “I like being able to watch you.”

 

Regina almost smirked – almost. Her breath hitched instead as she raised her hips and lowered herself, hard. “I know,” she whispered, her breath shaking as much as her thighs were. She was trying not to rush, Emma noted, the effort visible in her trembling.

 

Emma covered Regina’s neck with her mouth and sucked, pulled back when Regina cried out, and then did the same on the other side. “Ride me like you mean it,” she whispered against Regina’s neck. She grabbed her ass and then slapped her hand down, loving the way Regina’s breath hitched and she cried out again. “Make me feel it.”

 

Her fingers pressed into Emma’s shoulders and her head fell back. Emma clenched with desperation of her own as she looked up to watch her face, the way pleasure washed over it and played in her eyes before those fell shut. Regina fucked herself on the toy without holding back, her back arching and her hips moving quickly, her thighs squeezing either side of Emma.

 

She was fucking breathtaking, every single time she slammed down against Emma making the blonde feel like she was moving closer and closer to her own orgasm, a ticking bomb on its last seconds. The office filled with the wet sound of the wetness that was gleaming on the toy, dripping from Regina. Emma drowned in the combined sound of that, their breaths, and Regina murmuring unintelligibly under her breath.

 

She moved her thumb to Regina’s clitoris, not the best angle, but getting the job done nicely if Regina’s cries meant anything. Her hips jerked, moving faster. Emma wrapped an arm around her, grabbed the side of her hip and raised her own hips, meeting her thrust for thrust, driving the cock into Regina.

 

“You’re so beautiful, you know?” Emma mumbled, leaning forward and kissing her chest, her breast. “When you’re letting go, falling apart against me. Mmm. All the time.” She worked her thumb in a steady up and down motion, trying her best not to miss that spot when Regina started to shake and nails were biting into Emma’s skin.

 

“Emma, please. Em-ma,” she moaned, gulping around each word, her movements becoming needy and sloppy. She curved her back, leaning forward, breath hot against Emma’s mouth as Regina tried kissing her, their lips brushing but not being captured by the other.

 

“Come on,” she whispered into Regina’s mouth. “Let go for me. I’ve got you.”

 

And Regina did so, quivering so hard as Emma massaged her clit with purpose. She was louder than she usually was, freely releasing the breathless moans that the intense orgasm caused as it moved through her. Emma drank up every second of it, still holding her to her, rubbing Regina’s clit until she had had enough.

 

Regina buried her head in the crook of Emma’s neck and panted, kissed her skin with warm lips and heated breath. She dragged her mouth over Emma’s shoulder, breathing nowhere near being calm when she slid her hands between them and toyed with Emma’s nipples, squeezing the hard peaks and kissing on her shoulder and neck.

 

Emma’s eyes rolled back, and her head followed, leaning against the chair. “You can, uh, breathe, mmm, for a moment, you know?” she tried saying, but she wasn’t sure Regina could even hear her, or if the words could be understood between her shaking breaths.

 

Regina hummed against Emma’s neck and moved up to her ear, pulled it into the wetness of her mouth and made everything inside of Emma feel like it was sparking, electrified, so much energy in her she was going to explode. Regina nibbled and then tickled the sensitive spot behind Emma’s ear with the tip of her tongue, slowly swirling it around and grabbing her breast tightly when Emma moan her name out.

 

“Tell me you want me on my knees,” Regina said, her voice was dripping with her own desire, like she wanted it just as badly as Emma did. She ran her tongue across Emma’s neck and slowly lifted off the toy, hissing in the blonde’s ear. “Tell me.”

 

“Please,” she whispered, the single word shaking as it left her mouth. Regina looked into her eyes, eyes twinkling with arousal, dark. “I want...” She licked her lips, her heart racing. She could feel herself pulsing heavily below the strap-on, her clit eager to be touched. “I want you down on your knees.”

 

Regina groaned and kissed her hard on the mouth, stealing Emma’s breath and leaving her gasping. She nipped at Emma’s throat and kissed her way down Emma’s chest, paused to swirl her tongue around a turgid nipple and suck on it, and then lowered herself to her knees in between Emma’s spread legs.

 

And Emma thought she would come right then, looking down at Regina on her knees in front of her, wanting to do this, already running her hands up Emma’s thighs and leaning forward.

 

Regina eyed the toy like she was considering something, and then she moved her hand to the shaft and let her tongue run over it, the silicone covered with Regina’s own wetness. Emma’s nostrils flared, her heart beating too quickly as she tried not to squirm from how sexy she found Regina in that moment. Regina hummed at the taste of herself and did it again, slid her tongue over the cock and lifted her eyes to look at Emma. She swirled around the head and wrapped her lips around it, raised an eyebrow, and then let it slide into her mouth.

 

Her cheeks hollowed, her hands sliding over Emma’s thighs, nails scratching into her skin on every down stroke. She worked her wet mouth up and then down the toy, moaning and looking at Emma, Emma who was struggling to breathe as she watched.

 

Regina pulled back with a wet pop and shifted on her knees. Emma stopped her from leaning in and grabbed her chin, made her raise up higher so their mouths could meet for a kiss. Regina hummed when their lips touched and cupped the back of Emma’s head with one of her hands. The other moved between Emma’s spread thighs. She slipped her tongue over Emma’s lip and made the blonde sigh, mouth opening for Regina’s tongue. She licked behind Emma’s teeth, against her tongue, everywhere, tasting Emma’s mouth like she was starving for it.

 

Emma felt like she was vibrating with desire, Regina trying to get her off with the harness still attached to her. And as much as Emma was enjoying it, she really, really, really wanted to feel Regina and only Regina. So with the thought of having it disappear, it was gone, poofed away.

 

Regina gasped as her fingers slid against Emma’s wet flesh, her teeth biting down on Emma’s lip. Emma cried out and rocked her hips up, needing to come so badly she thought she was going to lose her mind after that slight touch against her aching clit.

 

“Please,” she whispered. “Oh, God, Regina, fucking _please.”_

 

Regina settled back on her knees and pulled Emma towards her mouth, dropped her head without waiting another moment, and fastened her lips around Emma’s clit. Her mouth was a thing of wonder. Emma’s eyes rolled back instantly, her fingers tangling in Regina’s hair as she unapologetically rolled her hips up, needing to feel Regina. Regina hummed against her and flicked her tongue out, licking Emma’s clit with earnest.

 

“Y-yeah, y-yeah, fuck yeah,” Emma breathed out and then pulled her lip into her mouth, bit on it to quiet herself.

 

Her hips twisted and jerked, her chest heaving. She brought her free hand up to a breast and squeezed her fingers around it, hard. The sight of Regina’s head between her legs, dark hair between her fingers, had Emma dancing on the edge and wobbling, one tiny push from falling over.

 

And then Regina lifted her head, looked into Emma’s eyes while she sucked nice and hard, and Emma was gone so quickly she didn’t even know how she had lasted that long. Her back curved back and she rode up against Regina’s face, almost ashamed of the pleases and yeses that were leaving her mouth like a silent prayer, over and over and over as she took everything she could from her orgasm and then let her body relax, gently pushing Regina away from her.

 

She mmmed long and deep and opened her eyes after a few moments of catching her breath and enjoying the aftershocks of her climax. She grinned happily at Regina and reached out to stroke her face, softly touched her wet skin. “You’re incredible.”

 

Regina laughed and took Emma’s hand, kissed her fingers. “You’re orgasm-happy. It’s worst than when you’re drunk.”

 

Emma shrugged. “So what? Doesn’t make you any less incredible.” She forced herself up from her awkward position and slid down onto the floor, on her knees in front of Regina. “Thank you for doing that for me. I really, really enjoyed watching you.”

 

Regina hummed, putting her arms around Emma’s neck and leaning in for a kiss. “You’re quite welcome. I enjoyed it as well. I’ve enjoyed the entire evening. Thank you,” she whispered, sliding her lips over Emma’s slowly.

 

Emma moaned and pressed back against her mouth. She slid her hands over Regina’s back and down to her ass, grabbed it because she just couldn’t help herself, and felt herself shiver when Regina moaned in her mouth. Desire burst inside her all over again.

 

“Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing,” Regina warned, nipping Emma’s lip.

 

But Emma didn’t plan on stopping anytime soon, so she brought her hand between them and swept her fingers through Regina’s wetness.

 

“Emma,” she groaned again, but this time her breath shook and she rolled her hips against Emma’s hand.

 

“What's the magic word?” Emma teased.

 

Regina bit her lip, hard. “Fuck me,” she hissed.

 

Emma sucked in a breath and her lip into her mouth. “It was please,” she said, sucking where her lip ached. “But as you wish,” she told her, thrusting two fingers into Regina and giving them a twist.

 

“Yes,” Regina sighed, burying her head in the crook of her neck and letting Emma set the pace, their evening far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> On a totally unrelated note: 
> 
> For those of you reading Corner of Her Heart, sorry about the wait. My supernova fic is kicking my butt, so I don't really have the energy to write anything else. But you just wrote this fic, you say. Yeah, I know. This kind of just happened and was supposed to be short because I needed a break from my supernova fic, but me and short fics rarely ever go together. Anyway. Deadline for that is coming up, so it's my focus. BUT this means there's a longfic (very long fic) to look forward to that will be complete and everything when it's time for reveals. AND y'all got this mess of a fic, too. So not all bad news.


End file.
